This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument in which a plurality of tones are automatically successively produced by depressing a single key, thereby to automatically provide a performance effect such as arpeggio.
In an automatic arpeggio device known in the art, the tones of a plurality of keys depressed in the keyboard are successively produced one after another. In this conventional automatic arpeggio device, the timing of production of tones for the depressed key is merely controlled, and the tone pitch of the tone for the depressed key may be shifted by the octave, but a tone or tones completely different from the tone of the depressed key are never produced. Accordingly, when it is required to automatically perform, in arpeggio, tones composing a chord, it is necessary to depress all the keys of the notes composing the chord.